Idade: apenas quantas primaveras você já viu
by Pen. Ink. Passion
Summary: O investidor de sucesso observou a garçonete de seu escritório até se apaixonar. Seus amigos então insistiram que ele tentasse um novo relacionamento e refizesse a vida. Ele resolveu conhecê-la e ela se encantou pelo simpático e romântico senhor. Senhor?
1. Prólogo: A Rosa e o Guardanapo

Tudo bem, pessoas? Primeira fic aqui, então vamos pegar leve comigo. Este texto eu escrevi como uma redação para a escola há uns anos atrás e achei agora, por isso é tão curtinho (pra vocês terem uma ideia de como a minha letra é pequena, eu escrevi isso em 14 linhas e meia :P). E embora os personagens não tenham recebido nenhum nome específico, eu imaginei a história como sendo Alice e Jasper o tempo todo. Espero que gostem, porque eu já estou criando uma história e esse vai ser o prólogo.

* * *

><p><strong>A Rosa e o Guardanapo<strong>

Desde o primeiro vislumbre do seu rosto doce, eu sabia que ela tinha que ser o amor da minha vida. Passei a observá-la todos os dias da janela do escritório, exatamente às oito horas e cinco minutos, quando entrava apressada no café e colocava seu avental.

Só depois de duas semanas inteiras, tomei coragem para ir até lá e pedir um chocolate quente. Deixei o dinheiro na mesa e deitei uma rosa branca gentilmente ao lado da minha xícara. Quando cheguei ao outro lado da rua, olhei para trás e a vi sorrindo, com a flor nas mãos e olhando em volta. Esse virou nosso ritual diário: eu entrava, sentava, pedia meu chocolate quente, deixava a rosa e saía. Depois de 15 deliciosas visitas ao café, eu deixava a rosa sobre um guardanapo, enele escrevia algo que nem eu sabia de onde tinha tirado. Do coração, eu acho. Depois vieram os jantares recheados de palavras sussurradas ao ouvido. As rosas vinham aos montes e a mocinha da floricultura já sabia até o meu nome. Às três em ponto, eu entrava no café e sentava na mesa do canto, e logo ela vinha com a minha xícara na mão para me receber com um beijo.

Nos últimos vinte anos tem sido assim, mas nosso ritual mudou um pouquinho. Como saio mais cedo para o trabalho, agora sou eu que deixo o cappuccino dela na mesa da cozinha. E do lado dele, a rosa e o guardanapo.

* * *

><p>Obrigado por lerem esse textinho bem simples e espero que tenham gostado dele (particularmente, é dos meus textos de que eu mais me orgulho; me rendeu um 10,0 em Redação ;)).<p>

E podem esperar porque eu estou muito animado com a ideia que eu tive para essa história. Acho que é bem original.

Também tenho umas outras na cachola, mas vamos ver o que acontece com essa primeiro.

Deixem uma review. Críticas contrutivas serão extremamente apreciadas também. Não se preocupe, eu não vou me ofender.

Abraços e até a próxima.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Jake pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. O enredo e demais personagens neste capítulo pertencem à mim.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 1 – O SEU É O CASAMENTO MAIS FERRADO QUE EU CONHEÇO<p>

Ela não quis nem saber. Não que tivesse ligado para uma reunião dele alguma vez na vida (a não ser pelo dinheiro que elas traziam). Bloquear o cartão de crédito dela era um crime! Não, mais do que um crime! Era um... Um... Um pecado! Em algum lugar do código de vida dela estava escrito que marido que bloqueia ou cancela o cartão de crédito da esposa, nem tem julgamento. Vai _direto _para o inferno!

Ele estava sentado na ponta da mesa, conversando com vários investidores quando ela pura e simplesmente escancarou a porta e entrou berrando como uma louca.

-Você tem a _mínima _ideia do tamanho da humilhação que você me fez passar? Eu fazendo a minha compra do mês na Gucci com _todas_ as minhas amigas quando de repente MEU CARTÃO NÃO PASSA! Que tipo de marido é você? Isso não é coisa que se faça!

A pobre coitada da secretária entrou correndo atrás, os olhos implorando perdão, enquanto todos no cômodo observavam o acesso de fúria da mulher do presidente da empresa. Já acostumado com a situação, ele simplesmente colocou as mãos na cabeça e massageou de leve as têmporas.

-Gabriela – ele disse, com a voz mais calma que conseguia – vamos conversar no meu escritório, tudo bem? Me dê só mais 20 minutos para terminar essa reunião.

-E você ainda acha que eu vou ficar _esperando_ você? Vá para o raio que o parta, Jasper! Eu vou para casa, tomar um banho relaxante e tentar esquecer do dia _infernal_ em que eu me casei com você!

E assim ela saiu. Fazendo os saltos vermelhos Dior estalarem no piso de mármore a cada passada e batendo a porta com toda a força que tinha. Foi educada assim e nunca deixou de ser uma adolescente mimada de 47 anos mas que dava outro ataque se alguém dissesse que tinha mais que 30. _E nem dá para perceber. _Notem o sarcasmo.

-Senhor, me desculpe... Eu avisei que o senhor estava no meio de uma reunião, mas ela nem me ouviu... E eu não consegui segurá-la... Desculpe-me... - dizia a secretária em pânico.

Ele respirou fundo e disse:

-Não se preocupe, Srta. Rogers. Eu sei que não foi sua culpa. Agora deixe que eu termine a reunião.

-Sim, senhor. Com licença. - pediu educadamente e saiu, voltando à sua mesa.

-Senhores, espero que possam perdoar esse péssimo comportamento de minha esposa. - Depois que todos assentiram com a cabeça, ele continuou – Enfim, esse, com certeza, é o investimento mais seguro no campo imobiliário. Lucro garantido...

* * *

><p>Ao final da reunião ele voltou, cansado e estressado, para o seu escritório. Se apoiou na mesinha onde ficavam as bebidas, respirou fundo e literalmente <em>encheu<em> um copo de uísque. Depois, tomou metade de um gole só.

-Pega leve. Faz um tempão que você não enche a cara, então vai devagar.

Ah, pronto. Era só o que faltava. Emmett, advogado pessoal e da empresa e melhor amigo, tinha acabado de entrar na sala.

-Eu já te falei que a senhora sua esposa é uma va-

-"Vaca nojenta cheia de Botox"? Já. - Completou Jasper se afundando na elegantíssima cadeira de couro com o copo na mão.

-De boas? Eu não sei como você aguenta essa vaca. - falou Emmett pegando um copo para si e sentando-se no sofá de couro, que combinava perfeitamente com a cadeira. - Vou te dizer, a Rose já não é fácil, mas a sua vaquinha, meu amigo... É o demo encarnado. - completou com um sorrisinho torto. - O seu é o casamento mais ferrado que eu conheço.

-Eu já entendi que você não gosta dela, mas ela é minha mulher, então, dá para parar de chamar ela de vaca? - Jasper suspirou e fechou os olhos, depois de alguns momentos sem ouvir uma palavra de Emmett, sorriu de leve – Obrigado. Tem algum contrato para eu assinar?

-Sim, tem uma pilha. Mas deixa que eu seguro as pontas aqui. Vai para casa, relaxa, faz as pazes com a Rainha Bovina e amanhã a gente conversa, beleza? E se for encher a cara só por encher, compra cachaça que é mais barato e mais forte. A ruminante não vale a sua coleção de bebidas finas.

Jasper não pôde conter o riso baixo que lhe subiu pela garganta. Era um dos vários motivos pelo qual Emmett era sem sombra de dúvida seu melhor amigo. Eles já eram amigos antes do casamento de Emmett com a irmã de Jasper, Rosalie, e o poder que Emmett tinha de ser engraçado, divertido, _criança, _contagiava todos a sua volta e dava a eles uma alegria sem preço.

* * *

><p>Chegou na bela mansão dos anos 20 muito mais cedo do que o normal. Quatro e meia da tarde quando nunca saia antes das nove e meia do escritório; não tinha nada de bom para encarar em casa mesmo, então ficava nela o mínimo possível. A casa branca e seu jardim bem cuidado olhavam para ele com um sério tom de desaprovação, praticamente berrava: "<em>Ei fracassado? Seus avós me construíram e viveram aqui. Uma família linda de 6 filhos. Depois seus pais com os dois anjinhos loiros. E você? Um casamento em que cada um tem seu quarto e filho nenhum. Meus parabéns."<em> Ele tinha sido o único em três gerações que não conseguiu ser feliz? _Aonde foi que eu errei? _Ele se perguntava várias vezes. Até Rosalie que não era a pessoa mais simpática do mundo acabou com um cara legal e uma filha que Emmett tinha que expor uma Winchester na sala para manter os garotos afastados. _Mas que droga de vida_, pensou consigo mesmo antes de entrar.

Passou pela sala observando toda a mobília planejada que Gabriela o obrigou a colocar na casa toda. Ele odiava aqueles móveis. A casa ficou fria, quadrada com eles. Não era mais a casa calorosa, cheia de vida de que ele se lembrava da infância que viveu ali. Nada mais era como na infância. Amor então era uma sonho que nunca se realizou. Um sonho que morreu.

Subiu as escadas e se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Seu, porque dormir na mesma cama tinha se tornado uma situação insustentável. Ele precisava de um espaço, um espacinho qualquer naquela casa onde ele pudesse se sentir em paz, fazer as coisas do seu jeito, manter os móveis e objetos pessoais de que gostava. Era o seu recanto. Largou a maleta cheia de papeis em cima da mesa, tirou o paletó e pendurou-o gentilmente no encosto da cadeira atrás da mesa que mantinha para trabalhar; afrouxou a gravata e respirou fundo. Estava na hora de encarar o problema. Ela tinha que entender que estava mais do que na hora de crescer. Ele já estava cansado dessa palhaçada de tratamentos estéticos de todos os tipos, contas astronômicas em boutiques. Tinha chegado no seu limite.

Enquanto andava calmamente para o quarto dela, dobrou as mangas da camisa azul claro até os cotovelos e bateu de leve. A porta, que estava apenas encostada, se abriu com seu toque e ele chamou o nome de Gabriela. Sem resposta. Colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto e notou que ela não estava lá. A porta do banheiro, porém, estava entreaberta e dele vinham risos de puro contentamento. Dois risos diferentes. Um era o riso fino e meio bêbado de sua esposa; o outro, um riso grave e jovial.

Era isso. A gota d'água. Ele podia relevar tudo, mas ser traído dentro da própria casa não dava para ignorar. Decidido a pegar a mulher no flagra, marchou até o banheiro empurrou a porta devagar e entrou.

Lá estava ela na banheira, nos braços de um rapaz que tinha idade para ser filho dela. Musculoso, moreno. Ele se perguntou quanto ela teria pago para que ele estivesse ali com ela. Um carro importado, um apartamento, quem sabe. Pétalas por todo o banheiro, a banheira cheia de espuma, duas taças em suas mãos e a garrafa num balde de gelo. Jasper pôde ver o garoto ficar tenso ao vê-lo parado ali, observando os dois, mas Gabriela não pareceu nem um pouco desconfortável.

-Ah, querido! Que bom que chegou. Trouxe Jake para cá desta vez. Depois de um ano você ainda não tinha percebido o meu casinho, então eu resolvi te dar uma colher de chá. Sabe como é: o que a gente não consegue em casa, a gente arruma na concorrência. - ela falou meio bêbada, enquanto claramente acariciava a perna do rapaz por debaixo da água – E que concorrência...

A essa altura, Jasper já estava louco de raiva, mas ela continuou:

-Desculpe ter que te dizer isso, _Amor, _mas seu prazo de validade venceu. Eu sou jovem demais para ir para a cama com um velho, cheio de cabelos brancos, que nem com todo o Viagra da Terra dura mais de duas horas.

A raiva começava a dar lugar à outro sentimento. Pior. Agora ele era tomado por uma onda de dor e humilhação, e por mais que não quisesse dar a ela o gostinho de ver ele destruído daquele jeito e manter a máscara da ira, a tristeza e a destruição da alma do homem transpareceu em sua face. Ela riu.

-Viu só como você é patético? Eu aqui, na _sua_ banheira, nua, com outro homem e você está aí. Parado, olhando e prestes a ter um colapso nervoso. Sabe Jasper, o sexo for bom nos 5 primeiros anos. Era legal ir nas festas com você. Exibir minha beleza do lado de um homem poderoso. Comprar tudo o que eu sempre quis com o _seu_ dinheiro. Mas você _sempre_ foi patético. Se não fosse por isso e pelo desejo do meu pai, que eu não sei o que viu, eu _nunca_ teria me casado com você.

Pronto. Não tinha amor para dizer que ela tinha partido seu coração, mas que machucou, machucou. Rasgou, esfaqueou, pisoteou e atropelou todos os sentimentos de, pelo menos, respeito que ele tinha por ela. Num sussurro fraco ele disse:

-Saia da minha casa. Você e o seu brinquedinho.- Ele disse olhando para o garoto- E não volte nunca mais. O que puder colocar no carro dele, você leva. O resto vai ser colocado no meio da rua ainda hoje. Espero que ele ainda queira ficar com você depois que você ficar sem dinheiro, porque eu vou fazer questão de que você saia dessa sem um centavo sequer.

Ao ouvir isso o garoto arregalou os olhos e Jasper olhou intensamente dentro deles.

-Pode levar. E faça bom proveito dela.

E com isso saiu do banheiro e foi dar a ordem direta aos seguranças que tirassem os dois de dentro da casa, nem que fosse no braço. Depois falou com todos os empregados, que imediatamente começaram uma gigantesca operação para retirar todas as roupas, cremes, shampoos, perfumes, fotos e os móveis que não eram embutidos projetados por ela na calçada na frente do casarão. Ele assistiu ao desespero dela ao se ver despejada da mansão onde viveu e todas as suas roupas de marca jogadas na calçada, como lixo, da grande sacada do segundo andar. Pegou o telefone e discou o primeiro número da chamada rápida.

-Alô?- veio a voz grave do outro lado, com o jogo de hóquei a fundo.

-Emmett, sou eu. Você ainda tem aqueles papeis do meu divórcio que você disse que tinha feito há um tempo atrás.

-Claro, estão guardados há anos, prontinhos, esperando você cair em si.

-Ótimo, pode dar entrada neles então. Acabou.

E com isso desligou para observar em deleite o desespero da futura ex-mulher.

-Quem é patético agora? - murmurou para si mesmo enquanto sentia a força que a humilhação havia levado embora voltando devagar.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo :)<em>

_Reviews fazem meu dia. Leva só um segundinho, vai._

_Obrigado por lerem._


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie, presentes neste capítulo, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Demais personagens e enredo pertencem à mim.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2 – NOVOS RUMOS<p>

Naquela manhã, Jasper acordou com um novo ânimo, uma nova disposição. Era novamente o dono da própria casa, da própria vida, sem ninguém para interferir. Sorriu ao pensar nisso. Sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta, admirando seus móveis, a mesa perfeitamente organizada e o velho despertador de corda que havia ganhado de seu avô e que estava prestes a despertar com aquele som de lata batendo em lata que era simplesmente insuportável. Era mais uma das coisas que Gabriela odiava enquanto eles dividiram o quarto, mas Jasper concordava com o que seu avô lhe dissera quando dera o despertador de presente para o neto: "_Aposto a sua herança que você nunca mais vai perder a ho__ra com essa belezinha._" Esses despertadores de celular não faziam nem cócegas no inconsciente de Jasper, que sempre tivera um sono muito profundo. Resolveu desativá-lo antes que tocasse; já estava acordado de qualquer forma.

Levantou e caminhou preguiçosamente até o banheiro onde ligou a água quente e tomou um banho longo e relaxante e então começou seu ritual diário: escovou os dentes, passou um bom desodorante e um perfume importado e ajeitou os cabelos ainda úmidos com o pente. Depois voltou ao quarto e puxou do antigo guarda-roupa um terno muito bem alinhado. Nada extravagante e que esbanjasse a fortuna que tinha, mas, ainda assim, muito elegante.

Já pronto para o trabalho, desceu as escadas e passou pela sala de jantar. Viu Margaret recolhendo apressada todos os vários pratos dietéticos da antiga patroa antes que ele pudesse ver. Pelo humor do homem no dia anterior, ele não queria ver absolutamente _nada_ que lhe lembrasse da futura ex-esposa.

-Oh! Senhor Hale, bom dia. Desculpe pela mesa. É força do hábito colocá-la de manhã. - disse a governanta, completamente sem jeito, enquanto observava o olhar neutro do patrão.

-Na verdade, Margaret, hoje vou tomar café da manhã em casa. - respondeu ele com um leve sorriso enquanto de dirigia para a cadeira na ponta da mesa.

Aquilo não era comum. Normalmente ele saía de casa antes que sua esposa estivesse de pé, evitando comer com ela e consequentemente alguma discussão idiota. Então ele saía bem cedo, sem comer, e tomova um cafezinho no escritório.

Ao sentar-se, olhou envolta da mesa e não encontrou nada que qualquer ser humano normal teria prazer em comer no café da manhã, apenas vidros e mais vidros de granola, semente de girassol, aveia, linhaça normal, linhaça dourada... Se duvidar, até alpiste tinha. Os passarinhos no jardim com certeza íam se divertir com tudo aquilo, mas os grãos não chegaram nem perto de provocar o apetite do homem. Tentou encontrar qualquer coisa destinada primariamente à humanos e viu um pote com um creme branco dentro.

-Marga, poderia me passar o iogurte, por gentileza? - perguntou educadamente enquanto pegava uma tigelinha de louça e uma colher para si.

-Sim, senhor. - Margaret entregou o pote nas mãos do patrão, que colocou algumas colheradas na tigela.

Com vontade, Jasper encheu uma colher com o creme e pôs na boca. Por mais falta de educação que fosse, assim que entrou ele cuspiu tudo de volta na tigela. "_Ah, claro! Iogurte DESNATADO e SEM AÇÚCAR! Mas que DELÍCIA!" _Pensou consigo mesmo. Como é que alguém conseguia comer aquilo, ele nunca ía entender. Depois de respirar fundo e limpar a boca com o guadanapo bordado, virou-se novamente para Margaret:

-Marga, tem comida de gente nessa casa? Como as coisas que as pessoas normais comem no café da manhã? Café, leite _integral, _pão?

-Hmmm... - ela murmurou um pouco incerta – Se o senhor puder esperar alguns minutos, eu posso tentar arrumar alguma coisa para o senhor.

-Tudo bem. - Ele sorriu em resposta – Ainda se lembra de como eu gosto do café? Bem fraquinho, com bastante leite.

-Sim, senhor. - Ela respondeu, também sorrindo enquanto desaparecia dentro da cozinha.

* * *

><p>Alguns minutos mais tarde, ela voltou carregando nos braços uma bandeja de metal com um prato, um açucareiro e uma caneca fumegante de café com leite.<p>

-Espero que o senhor ainda prefira seu café na caneca... - ela disse enquanto ajeitava os pratos na frente dele na mesa – O melhor que eu consegui fazer foram torradas com manteiga e mel. O senhor costumava gostar... Juro que se eu soubesse que o senhor ficaria para o café, eu teria feito um bolo ou algo assim...

-Ah! Está ótimo, Marga! Não se preocupe, tudo bem? Está do jeitinho que eu gosto. - ele sorriu ao ver a caneca de "O Melhor Tio do Mundo" que ganhara de Claire quando ela era pequena. - Mas faça um favor à mim e às aves da região e espalhe todos esses grãos no jardim, porque eu não pretendo entrar para a família dos canários, mas gostaria muito de ver mais passarinhos em volta da casa.

Margaret não conseguiu conter um riso leve, assentindo com a cabeça. Já estava saindo da sala para que o patrão comesse à vontade, quando ele a chamou de volta.

-Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Sr. Hale?

Ele devolveu a torrada ao prato enquanto terminava de engolir um pedaço.

-Margaret, você conheceu essa casa como ela era antes da Gabriela virá-la de cabeça para baixo quase tão bem quanto eu. E também sabe que eu guardei todos os móveis originais no porão. Portanto, quero encarregá-la de chamar um marceneiro para que todos esses móveis embutidos sejam permanentemente arrancados das minhas paredes e que os móveis e decoração originais voltem à seus devidos lugares, inclusive os meus móveis, que voltarão para o quarto principal.

Apesar de ser uma tarefa grande e importante, ele confiava que Margaret cumpriria bem o seu papel. Quando tinha deixado de cumprir? A casa sempre estivera em suas mãos e nada podia ser menos perfeito.

-Senhor, o senhor entende que será uma reforma consideralvelmente grande, certo?

-Não, Marga. Será gigantesca. Quero _tudo_ exatamente como era. Quero que a pintura seja refeita, quero os vasos de minha mãe pela casa e o piano na sala de estar. Não me incomodo com a bagunça nem com o preço. Faz um tempo que não gasto um dinheiro que valha a pena nessa casa. Tenho certeza que você vai encontrar um excelente marceneiro, ótimos pedreiros e tudo mais que for necessário. Confio plenamente nas suas escolhas, então nem precisa me consultar. Tem carta branca para me devolver a minha casa. – finalizou ele sorrindo.

A expressão de Margaret era de um certo horror. Seria um trabalho monumental, para não falar de uma conta exorbitante, fazer o que o patrão estava pedindo. Mas, por um lado, era uma grande honra. O Sr. Hale estava dando a própria casa em suas mãos, sem nenhuma restrição.

-Ah... Tudo bem senhor. Hoje mesmo vou começar a procurar pelo trabalhadores e a limpar os móveis guardados. - confirmou ela, sorrindo de leve.

-Obrigado, Marga. Você é um anjo. - sorriu ele de volta – E por favor, vá o supermercado e encha essa casa de comida porque eu vou voltar a comer em casa.

* * *

><p>Enquanto mastigava seu café da manhã no silêncio da sala de jantar, Jasper sentiu pela primeira vez nas últimas 24 horas uma coisa que não pensou que sentiria. Parecia um pouco com... Saudade, talvez? Não era bem saudade, mas era parecido. Sempre ouviu e concordou com o velho ditado "Antes só do que mal acompanhado.", mas a solidão doía mais do que ele havia presumido. Estava ali, naquela casa enorme. Sozinho. Tinha os empregados, é claro; mas de família, companhia, estava sozinho. Pensou que assim que ela fosse embora, a felicidade de sua infância e juventude na casa voltariam. Mas esqueceu-se completamente que as coisas tinham mudado. Já não era mais jovem; seus amigos não enchiam a casa para passar os fins de semana tocando violão e comendo a comida gostosa que sua mãe fazia, pois todos agora tinham suas próprias famílias. Aliás, também não tinha mais família ali. Seus pais já haviam morrido e Rose tinha sua casa. Tinha que admitir que por pior companhia que fosse, Gabriela era a única companhia que tinha em casa.<p>

Seus pais. Essa memória doeu. De repente ele olhou para o próprio passado e percebeu que mal tinha lhes dado qualquer atenção nos seus últimos anos de vida. E pior: tinha a impressão de que morreram decepcionados, preocupados com o filho. Lembrou da antipatia, embora mascarada pela perfeita educação, que sua mãe tinha por Gabriela e pelo sorriso triste que lançava ao filho sempre que ía à sua casa e via o casamento miserável e infeliz dos dois. Como é que pôde deixar isso acontecer? Quis voltar atrás e beijar o rosto da mãe mais uma vez; ouvi-la reclamar de que tinha entrado da casa de praia molhado e cheio de areia; escutar as melodias suaves que tocava no piano e as lições de seu pai sobre ser um homem bom e correto, pensar nas pessoas com carinho. Virou-se de lado e olhou intensamente para o quadro que Carlisle mandara pintar de si e da esposa, sentada ao piano enquanto ele ficava de pé ao seu lado, sua mão carinhosamente sobre o ombro da mulher de cabelos castanhos. Ambos sorriam amorosamente para ele e naquele instante ele só teve um desejo: poder abraçar os dois uma última vez, pedir desculpas e dizer que os amava.

* * *

><p>Dirigiu para o trabalho um pouco apressado. Não estava acostumado a chegar depois das oito e já eram quase nove e meia. Parou o carro em sua vaga habitual e subiu para o escritório.<p>

-Bom dia, Srta. Rogers. - disse, cumprimentando a secretária com um sorriso fraco antes de entrar em seu escritório.

Assim que fechou a porta foi esmagado em um abraço que tirou seus pés do chão. Emmett sorria de orelha à orelha e largou o amigo no chão novamente, depois de alguns segundos.

-Meus parabéns, irmão! Finalmente largou da Rainha Bovina! - deu uma gargalhada de trovão, que, com certeza, foi ouvida na sala de espera, mas foi aquela gargalhada que vem no fundo do peito, uma risada sincera – E pode se preparar porque hoje tem comemoração lá em casa por causa do mais novo solteiro da família! Até a Claire está vindo para jantar com a gente, então nem pense em dizer não.

Jasper sorriu abertamente, dessa vez. Era tudo o que ele queria: um jantar em família. Também não podia negar que a alegria de Emmett era mais do que contagiante; era epidêmica. Se aquela bolha de felicidade estivesse em uma sala lotada, não havia um que não sorrisse com ele.

-É claro que eu vou. Não vou perder a oportunidade de ver a minha sobrinha favorita. - respondeu ele.

-Favorita e única, não é? - disse Emmett, divertido. Conhecia a verdadeira adoração que Jasper tinha pela sobrinha. - Mas então, como foi a primeira noite sem a Vaca Louca por perto?

Jasper nem tentou conter o riso, nem de longe tão escandaloso quanto o de Emmett, mas ainda assim uma risada gostosa.

-Bem. Dormi a noite inteira tranquilo, nem sonhei com nada. Como dizia o Vô Chris, "dormi igual a uma pedra."

-Que bom, cara. Que bom. - disse Emmett passando o braço por cima dos ombros do cunhado e lhe dando tapas nas costas. Depois de um breve silêncio, perguntou: - Vai me contar qual foi o estopim dessa mudança súbita de ideia em relação à nossa vaquinha favorita?

Jasper suspirou.

-Agora não, tudo bem? Qualquer dia eu te conto, mas hoje eu realmente não estou a fim de estragar meu dia me lembrando daquilo.

-Tudo bem, irmãozinho. Quando quiser falar, e ver um jogo de qualquer coisa, passa lá em casa. - O sorriso enorme voltou ao seu rosto – Vou deixar você cuidando dos investimentos de ontem e vou para a minha sala atualizar o pedido de divórcio de alguém. Te vejo por aí. - disse enquanto saía pela porta e deixava um Jasper feliz e satisfeito sentar-se em sua própria mesa e começar a trabalhar.

* * *

><p>O dia correu bem. Trabalhou com vontade e assim, com muito mais eficiência. O dia passou rápido e a pausa para o almoço foi um prazer que não sentia em muitos anos. Comer a comidinha caseira maravilhosa que só Marga sabia fazer; com certeza só perdia para a comida de sua mãe, mas essa era imbatível.<p>

Voltou ao escritório para algumas reuniões à tarde que também correram sem maiores problemas. O dia conspirava a seu favor. No meio da tarde a Srta. Rogers entrou trazendo um cafezinho e alguns recados sobre reuniões marcadas, remarcadas e canceladas. Ele aproveitou esse momento para lhe avisar de seus novos horários: não chegaria mais antes das nove e sairia as cinco; sairia para almoçar ao meio dia e voltaria às duas. Todos os compromissos fora desses horários deveriam se remarcados. Rapidamente ela voltou à sua mesa para ligar para os clientes do dia seguinte, que tinham mais urgência, e os outros também.

Jasper fez uma careta ao tomar o primeiro gole de café da pequena xícara. Amargo, forte demais, horrível. _A moça sempre foi um amor e muito competente. Mas o cafezinho que ela faz... Como é que alguém consegue fazer algo tão ruim usando uma cafeteira, sendo que tudo o que você tem que fazer é colocar o filtro, o pó e a água lá dentro e a máquina faz o resto?, _pensou ele enquanto olhava para fora da grande parede de vidro de seu escritório. Lá embaixo viu uma coisa que nunca tinha percebido. Uma grande placa onde lia-se _Ronnie's Cafe _em letras floreadas que fumegavam como xícaras. _Há quanto tempo este café está aí bem na minha frente e eu nunca percebi?_, se perguntou enquanto admirava o pequeno estabelecimento.

E foi aí que ele a viu. Não percebeu quando o anjo caiu do céu, mas viu quando aquela criatura angelical passou apressada, se equilibrando sobre os saltos médios e lutando para segurar a bolsa e o casaco. Parecia uma fadinha de tão pequena e seu coração apertou um pouquinho ao vê-la tão delicada e frágil trombando em homens enormes na rua. Não foram necessários mais do que esses breves segundos para que ele tivesse a certeza de que já não podia mais chamar seu coração de _seu._

* * *

><p><em>E então, pessoas do meu coração? Como estão?<em>

_Primeiramente quero pedir desculpas pela demora absurda para postar esse capítulo. Por favor, não me matem :P_

_Mas agora está aí e espero que tenham gostado._

_Gostaria de agradecer à incrivelmente simpática Tati (Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman) pela review e por toda a simpatia quando nos falamos. Também agradeço a todos que colocaram a fic nos seus alertas e favoritos. Um agradecimento especial à melhor beta e namorada que um preguiçoso pode ter: Aninha. :)_

_Por favor, deixe uma review com a sua opinião. Nem que seja para dizer que ficou um lixo e que eu perdi meu tempo._

_Vejo vocês (espero que) logo. Prometo que eu vou me esforçar para escrever mais rápido. Feriadão na semana que vem então vou tentar compensar para vocês. _

_Abraços e até a próxima :) _


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

**Disclaimer: Os personagens Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett, presentes neste capítulo, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Demais personagens e enredo pertencem à mim.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 3 – JANELAS MALDITAS<p>

O fim do dia não foi, nem de longe, tão produtivo quanto o começo. Não com aquela tentadoramente grande janela nas suas costas, quase lhe implorando para olhar para o café a cada dois minutos. Era impossível se concentrar sabendo que ela estava bem ali, do outro lado da rua, logo na frente da parede de vidro de seu escritório. _Não seja ridículo, Jasper_, sua mente lhe dizia. _Deixe de ser um velho babão e pare de despir a garota com os olhos. Como se ela fosse te querer mesmo... Nem sua ex não lhe queria mais, por que uma moça jovem e linda quereria? _Era verdade. Bom, devia ser a seca que já durava alguns anos mexendo com a sua cabeça. Sentia-se um verdadeiro adolescente pensando dessa maneira, mas havia alguma coisa a mais, algo que lhe impelia a olhar por aquela janela cheio de esperança de vê-la, mesmo que isso fosse quase impossível sendo que ele estava no sexto andar.

-Jazz? - Emmett perguntou olhando para o amigo, que estava quase abrindo um buraco no vidro com os olhos. - O que você está fazendo?

-Nada! - respondeu Jasper no mesmo tom de um menino de 12 anos que é pego pela mãe folheando uma Playboy no quarto, enquanto virava-se na cadeira para olhar a porta. Pigarreando, ele continuou – Quero dizer, nada. Não posso olhar a rua?

Emmett caiu na gargalhada enquanto fechava a porta.

-Calma, cara... É só que a rua é bem menos interessante da janela do meu escritório, e é a mesma rua. Então deve ter alguma coisa mais interessante na sua vista, porque você estava vidrado. - disse Emmett enquanto caminhava para a janela para dar uma olhada, mas foi impedido por Jasper, que deu um pulo de sua cadeira e se colocou na frente do amigo.

-Não tem nada! É só mais uma janela idiota como todas as outras trocentas janelas desse prédio idiota.

-Meu Deus, cara! Deixa eu olhar a porcaria da janela! - Emmett disse tentando passar pelo cunhado, mas desistiu depois de tanta resistência. - Está bem, desembucha. O que você está escondendo nessa janela? - perguntou ele divertindo-se ao ver a irritação do amigo.

-Nada, caramba! Será que você não escuta, Emmett? Me deixa em paz com a minha droga de janela!

-Não deixo mesmo! - respondeu Emmett enquanto lutava para olhar pela janela – Cara, acho que agora que a Vaca Louca foi embora, você liberou a _sua _loucura interior! Não tem nada de interessante na rua! Até os carrões que sempre passam parece que tiraram folga hoje. - afirmou Emmett rindo enquanto de afastava.

-Mas não foi bem isso que eu te disse? - Jasper berrava de irritação enquanto tentava alinhar o terno que agora estava todo amassado, isso sem falar da camisa que estava por fora da calça e da gravata toda frouxa.

-Aposto que era alguma gostosona de vestido curtinho, não é? - perguntou Emmett com um sorrisinho malicioso.

Jasper suspirou:

-Como você é criança, Emmett... - disse Jasper passando as mãos pelo cabelo, que agora passava de loiro a prateado, quando levou um empurrãozinho.

-Você que não sabe mais brincar, Jazz. Pensa aí, faz quanto tempo que a gente não brincava de lutinha? - perguntou Emmett dando soquinhos no ar. - Uns 15 anos, no mínimo!

-É o que acontece quando a gente passa a assoprar mais de 40 velinhas no bolo de aniversário, Emmett. - respondeu Jasper sorrindo. - Ok, até que foi divertido...

-Esse é o espírito! - sorrindo como a criança que era e abraçando o amigo. - Mas na verdade eu vim aqui te chamar. A Rose ligou e disse que o jantar já está no forno e você sabe que ela dá o maior piti se a gente chegar atrasado e estiver tudo frio e sem gosto, mesmo que seja só a gente para jantar. Resumindo, vai para casa logo, toma um banho voando e vai lá para casa antes que eu tenha que lidar com uma esposa muito, mas muito irritada.

-Ah, claro. O nosso jantar. Eu me distraí olhando para a _rua,_ – Jasper fez questão de dar ênfase na palavra "rua"- mas vou terminar essa carta rapidinho e já vou para casa. Vai indo você.

-Ok, mas não se enrola, hein? Apreciando a _rua... - _Emmett acrescentou, de novo com aquele sorrisinho. - Eu ainda vou descobrir o que tem de tão interessante aí.

-Emmett, não enche. Me deixa terminar meu serviço em paz. - disse Jasper já sentado, pegando seus óculos de leitura e voltando a digitar a carta.

-Te vejo lá em casa, então. - disse Emmett saindo.

* * *

><p>-Tio Jazz! - a garota gritou ao abrir a porta e lançou os braços em volta do pescoço do tio. - Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você! Nunca mais aparece, nem nos almoços de domingo! O papai disse que você só ficava enfurnado atrás de uma pilha enorme de trabalho que nem é seu.<p>

Um grande sorriso se abriu no rosto de Jasper ao ser recebido com tanto carinho pela sobrinha. Sempre adorou crianças, mas Gabriela nunca quis filhos, então ele acabou sem nenhum. Quando Claire nasceu ele direcionou todo essa amor para ela e ela se tornou, literalmente, a filha que ele nunca teve. Nunca mediu esforços para mimar a sobrinha de todos os jeitos possíveis e impossíveis, o que incluiu entrar em diversas brigas com a esposa. "Como assim 'Estou indo para a Disney com a Claire'? Ficou louco Jasper? O que você vai fazer na Disney?" ou "Eu não acredito que você deu um carro de presente de 16 anos para sua sobrinha e se recusa a trocar o _meu _carro!". Não importava. Claire estava um degrau acima de todo o resto do mundo.

-Eu também estava com saudades de você, querida. Mas sabe... Minha vida não estava muito legal nesses últimos meses, então me enterrar no trabalho era confortável. - ele respondeu sorrindo enquanto olhava a sobrinha de 22 anos de cima abaixo – Caramba, você está linda, _minha menininha_. Não me admira que o seu pai anda cheio de olheiras nos últimos tempos. Deve estar tendo trabalho para manter todos os meninos longe dessa beldade. - ele completou enquanto a fazia dar uma voltinha na porta.

-Obrigada, tio. - ela respondeu sorrindo enquanto discretamente olhava em volta dele – Entra, a mamãe já está colocando a mesa. - ela o pegou pela mão e o puxou para dentro de casa, assim como ele a considerava uma filha, ele também era um segundo pai para ela – Então é sério mesmo? Você e a Gabriela? - ela perguntou baixinho enquanto os dois caminhavam pela casa.

Desde pequena se recusava a chamar Gabriela de "tia", até porque a própria não gostava de ser tia de ninguém. Assim como todos os familiares, ela se preocupava com a felicidade do tio e odiava vê-lo com ela, então a pergunta tinha um certo tom de expectativa.

-Ai, menininha... - ele disse passando um braço em volta da sobrinha e suspirando – Não deu mais para aguentar. Cansei de ser um bom marido para uma mulher que não me ama, isso para não dizer que me odeia. Nem sempre a gente escolhe bem com quem se casa, como os seus pais.

-Eles brigam o tempo inteiro também, tio.

-Mas a briga é diferente, menininha. - ele completou sorrindo – Acho que agora você já é bem grandinha, então eu posso falar. - ele chegou mais perto do ouvido da sobrinha e sussurrou – Quando a briga acaba em sexo é porque está tudo bem. Mas quando acaba com porta batendo e e um de costas para o outro, ou pior, como no meu caso, com um em cada quarto, é porque não está dando certo.

-Posso ser sincera, tio? - ela perguntou.

-Claro, meu anjo.

-Está todo mundo aliviado que você largou dela. Ela estava te fazendo mal, tio. Você está até mais coradinho, sabe? Mais saudável, mais feliz.

-Acho que eu concordo, anjinho. - disse ele, pousando um beijo na atesta da sobrinha – Mas agora você vai ter que aguentar um tio velho, chato e solteirão.

-Ai tio, nem vem! - ela disse rindo – Você está inteirão, super lindo. A única coisa é essa barriguinha... - ela completou acariciando a barriga levemente saliente sob a camisa do tio – Mas se eu tivesse 40 anos, eu lutaria com unhas e dentes por um partidão tipo você. Só vamos fazer um trato, ok?

-Ok, qual é o combinado?

-Se você achar uma mulher nova, ela tem que ser bem menos megera, ou seja, ela vai ter que passar no meu controle de qualidade.

Ele riu de leve e resolveu fazer uma pergunta que não estava em plano nenhum. Até tentou fazer sair em tom de brincadeira:

-E digamos assim: se eu arrumasse uma namorada mais nova, ela passaria no teste?

-Mais nova quanto, tio? Tipo, 40 anos ou 16? - ela sorriu para ele.

-Maior de idade, com certeza! - disse ele rindo. - Sei lá... Da sua idade?

-Tio, você é rápido! Conta, ela é bonita? - e lá estava o sorrisinho que ela tinha herdado do pai.

-Ela é hipotética! - respondeu ele rindo, mas não pôde evitar o leve rubor nas bochechas; ela preferiu ignorar – Passaria ou não?

-Claro! Ela não seria minha tia, a gente seria tipo irmãs ou melhores amigas! Imagina que legal? Eu no shopping com a namorada do meu tio e não com a Rainha Bovina!

Jasper riu:

-Teu pai te ensinou isso, não é? Ele não devia falar essas coisa para a nossa menininha.

-Tio, sua menininha cresceu, sabe? - ela disse com uma piscadinha – Eu também tenho um cara para passar no seu teste. No do papai eu sei que ele vai passar porque ele também adora esportes.

-Espero que ele não tenho segundas intenções com a minha sobrinha!

-Imagina tio... Ele tem terceiras, quartas intenções comigo. E eu também tenho com ele. - respondeu ela com um sorriso malicioso enquanto conduzia o tio para a sala de jantar.

-Chega, chega! Não quero mais ouvir! - disse ele rindo.

-Vem logo Jazz que a comida está esfriando! - gritou Rosalie da mesa. Ela simplesmente odiava quando alguém arruinava o jantar que ela havia preparado com tanto amor e carinho.

-Já chegamos, já chegamos. - disse ele, sentando-se em seu lugar habitual na mesa.

-É mãe, a gente estava conversando sobre as namoradas do tio Jazz. Pelo jeito ele achou uma bem novinha, não é tio?

-Então era isso que você estava olhando da janela hoje? - perguntou Emmett já todo animado com o rumo da conversa.

-Ela existe mesmo, tio? - Claire agora quase dava pulinhos na cadeira.

-Ai meu Deus... - Jasper colocou as mãos na cabeça e fechou os olhos.

-Emmett! Deixa o meu irmão em paz. Caramba como você é chato! E pior que ensinou isso para a nossa filha! - disse Rosalie, já irritadíssima dando um tapa no peito do marido.

-Vai lá, vai lá! - disse Claire erguendo a taça de vinho do porto – Um brinde ao melhor tio solteirão do mundo!

-Claire, até parece que o brinde é por causa disso... Um brinde à expulsão da Vaca Louca da família! - falou Emmett à plenos pulmões.

Todos riram, brindaram e tiveram um ótimo jantar. Um jantar de família. Sem intrusos.

* * *

><p><em>Caríssimos leitores,<em>

_Quero agradecer a paciência infinita de vocês e dizer que estou tentando entrar em uma rotina de postagem de dois capítulos por semana. Provavelmente fixarei os dias para que eles postados de forma bem mais regular e organizada._

_Os agradecimentos de sempre às pessoas que deixaram suas maravilhosas reviews no último capítulo:_

_Tati Cullen H. e Nina Rickman e minha mais nova leitora Aninhah8._

_E à minha maravilhosa beta, Ana Luiza._

_P.S.: O botão de **Review this Chapter **não mata, não engorda, não morde e não vai arrancar o seu dedo. Pode apertar sem medo :)_


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

**Disclaimer: Os personagens Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie, presentes neste capítulo, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Demais personagens e enredo pertencem à mim.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 4 - BINÓCULOS<p>

Conforme as semanas passavam, ficava cada vez mais claro que Jasper tinha um novo objetivo na vida: observar sua musa. Mesmo tendo se prometido que não chegaria no escritório antes das nove, não conseguia não acordar cada dia mais cedo para ver se conseguia chegar a tempo de vê-la entrando no café. Infelizmente a vida em Nova Iorque começa cedo, ainda mais para quem trabalha em um lugar onde vários executivos para os quais tempo é dinheiro tomam a primeira refeição do dia. Ele foi se adiantando cada dia mais até que aprendeu a que horas ela chegava ao estabelecimento. Cinco para as sete. Margaret começou a achar que havia alguma coisa de errado com seu patrão quando esse começou a acordar às cinco e meia da manhã para tomar seu banho, parar na cozinha mesmo para um cafezinho rápido com torradas e sair para o trabalho.

Exatamente às seis e cinquenta, Jasper, que tinha uma vaga reservada no estacionamento coberto, parava na rua, em frente ao café e comprava o _The New York Times_ do dia de um garoto que sempre estava por ali. Tudo isso apenas para sentir o coração acelerar a 180km/h quando ela passava com pressa do lado do seu carro, sem ao menos perceber que ele já a observava desde a esquina pelo espelho retrovisor. E ficava ali até mais ou menos oito e meia, lendo seu jornal e observando-a servir as mesas com sorrisos e muita simpatia, enquanto conversava com os clientes. Depois de tudo isso, dava a volta na quadra, parava o _Ford Fusion_ preto na vaga que tinha seu nome e subia para o trabalho, mais bem disposto do que nunca.

Tentava trabalhar concentrado, mas sua mente divagava sozinha para o rosto da bela jovem. _'Qual será o nome dela?' _Ele pensava com curiosidade, _'Como é que eu vou descobrir? Não posso só entrar lá e perguntar... Não sem desmaiar ou infartar...' _mas que tinha que descobrir, isso ele tinha.

Outra coisa que quase lhe tirava do sério era o fato de quase não poder vê-la da janela que era muito alta e com um ângulo ruim para ver o café, mas mesmo quando pegava um vislumbre dela, a idade é que mais uma vez não ajudava. Mesmo de óculos era quase impossível enxergar alguma coisa àquela distância. E foi assim que os velhíssimos binóculos de seus tempos de escoteiro saíram da caixa e voltaram a ter uso.

* * *

><p>-Jazz, eu preciso que você assi- Ah meu Deus!- berrou Emmett e imediatamente quase caiu no chão de tanto rir. - Me diz que esses não são os binóculos do clube dos escoteiros!<p>

-Binóculos? Ahm... Que binóculos, Emmett? Aonde é que você está vendo binóculos? - perguntou Jasper enquanto jogava o utensílio em uma gaveta numa tentativa ridícula e desesperada de escondê-lo.

Emmett mal respirava enquanto se apoiava na grande estante cheia de livros; de seus olhos já escorriam lágrimas e seu corpo todo se sacudia com as fortes gargalhadas.

-Esquece... Aquela história... De... 'Estou admirando a rua'... - disse Emmett entre risadas, que ficaram ainda mais altas – Não cola mais... Depois desses binóculos...

Realmente, Jasper tinha que admitir que depois que se é pego olhando para fora com um binóculo, fingir que estava apenas olhando a rua não é mais uma opção. Binóculos foram feitos para ver coisas específicas, e bem de perto. Então ele esperou enquanto o amigo recuperava o fôlego e foi tomando a coragem necessária para revelar seu segredo, porque Emmett não sairia dali nem arrastado enquanto não soubesse de tudo.

-Ótimo, - disse o cunhado, ainda tentando conter o riso – pode ir me contando o que o senhor estava fazendo com esse negócio.

'_Vamos Jasper, pensa em uma mentira e pensa rápido!'_

-Hmm... Tem um cara aí no prédio da frente que é meio estra-

-PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! Mentira! Tente de novo.

'_Onde foi que o Emmett aprendeu a ler mentiras desse jeito?'_

-Ok, ok... É tudo culpa... - _pensa, pensa, pensa! - _da secretária dele. Ela é muito linda, não consigo tirar o olho dela e-

-PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! Mentira outra vez. Você estava olhando para baixo. Jasper posso te falar uma coisinha?

Jasper jogou a cabeça para trás na cadeira e soltou um alto suspiro:

-Vai, fala.

-Você mente pior do que a Claire quando tinha 5 anos! Portanto aqui vai uma dica do seu cunhado mais genial _e gostoso _do mundo: poupa nosso tempo e fala a verdade logo de uma vez criatura, que eu não tenho o dia todo.

Apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, Jasper deitou a cabeça nas mãos e murmurou:

-Você vai rir da minha cara...

-Provavelmente. - disse Emmett com aquelo sorriso curioso. - E como nós dois sabemos disso, não tem motivo para você não me contar logo.

Jasper respirou fundo, reuniu toda a coragem que tinha em si e começou:

-Tem essa... Essa moça... Que trabalha no café aí na frente...

Mas foi interrompido pelo amigo, que rapidamente começou a juntar um com um e entender aonde o recém solteiro cunhado estava querendo chegar.

-Ohhh! Que coisa mais fofa! Olha só o Jazzinho todo gamadinho na garçonete... - falou ele com aquela voz de tia velha que só sabe encher o saco e pergunta em toda santa festa de família se o menininho de cinco anos já arrumou uma namoradinha na escola, enquanto lhe apertava as bochechas.

-Me larga Emmett! - respondeu Jasper se livrando das mãos de Emmett enquanto fazia uma careta e então massageou de leve as bochechas – Isso dói, sabia...?

-Me deixa ter meu momento Tia Clarice! - Emmett respondeu rindo enquanto se sentava novamente na cadeira.

Jasper fechou os olhos e bufou com a lembrança da velha tia de seu pai, que não dava um segundo de sossego a ele quando era menino. Sempre dizendo como era bonitinho, como tinha o jeitinho do pai, como devia arrumar várias namoradinhas... Por Deus! Meninos de cinco anos têm _nojo _de meninas! Nem sabem o que são aqueles bichos estranhos, quem dirá querer fazer alguma coisa (que crianças de cinco anos _não _deviam estar fazendo!) com elas! Pior de tudo era ficar com aquele beijo de batom vermelho 24 horas marcado na bochecha. Velha asquerosa...

-Com todo o respeito pela sua titia,- disse Emmett com aquele sorriso maldoso – mas aquela velha sarna foi é tarde! Ela me odiava! Dizia que eu não prestava para a Rose... Que eu tinha cara de safado. Ela é que não conhece a cara de safada que a _sobrinha_ _dela _tem!

-Emmett, eu sinceramente não quero saber as caras que a Rose faz para você entre quatro paredes. É desagradável ouvir falar da sua vida sexual com a minha irmã em qualquer momento, ainda mais quando a minha está um lixo, ou melhor, é inexistente.

-Ah, tadinho! - Emmett continuou com aquela voz nojenta da Tia Clarice – O pobrezinho está carente! Deve estar numa seca desgraçada... E a Vaquinha sempre teve cara de quem é ruiiiim de cama... - disse, estendendo o 'i' e imitando a cara que a velha fazia.

-Por favor Emmett, _por favor... - _suplicou Jasper_ - _Para de falar de sexo com a voz da minha falecida tia-avó antes que eu vomite.

-Ok, ok... - respondeu Emmett rindo – Não tem problema, eu conheço uma garçonete que vai saciar todas as suas necessidades mesmo... - acrescentou ele franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Eu não sei onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando te contei isso... - disse Jasper passando as mãos pelo cabelo e suspirando. Não fazia nem ideia, mas sabia que agora é que não teria paz.

-Bom, como eu sou seu melhor amigo e padrinho do seu ex-casamento, é meio que minha obrigação ajudar você a limpar a cagada que você fez com ele. Dá aqui. - pediu Emmett caminhando em direção à janela e estendendo a mão para Jasper.

-O que? - O pobre coitado perguntou atônito.

-Os binóculos, Jasper. Eu hein? Está bem devagar hoje... Dá aqui para eu poder avaliar com o que eu estou lidando.

Meio inseguro, Jasper pousou o objeto na mão do amigo e esse posicionou-o na frente dos olhos. Olhou, olhou e olhou, mas não dava para ver quase nada. De repente uma mulher apareceu para servir uma mesa ao lado da janela e ele pôde vê-la.

-Jasper, eu espero que ela não seja alta e ruiva, porque a mulher que eu estou vendo é feia que dói! Eu sei que a falta de sexo está de afetando, mas ainda não é para tanto desespero!

-É claro que não é essa, Emmett! - respondeu Jasper com vontade de dar um tapa na própria testa – E eu não estou desesperado!

-Não, não... Claro que não... - respondeu Emmett com aquela voz de quem não está nem prestando atenção no que está falando. - Me fala como ela é.

-Baixinha... Morena, tem os cabelos curtos e espetadinhos... Não dá para enxergar muito bem daqui...

-Hmmm... Não estou vendo. Tem certeza que ela trabalha nesse horário?

-Tenho! Eu... estava vendo ela antes de você entrar... - confirmou ele um pouco envergonhado – Aliás, você _precisa _aprender a bater antes de entrar Emmett.

-Bater não tem a menor graça. Nunca dá para pegar as pessoas no flagra se você bater. - disse Emmett devolvendo os binóculos à Jasper e jogando o paletó que estava pendurado na cadeira bem na cara do amigo.

-Aonde a gente vai? - perguntou Jasper um pouco temeroso pela resposta.

Emmett apenas lhe mostrou mais uma vez aquele sorriso maldoso.

-Mas que pergunta Jasper! Tomar um cafezinho, oras!

* * *

><p><em>Pessoas, me desculpem pelo atraso na entrega do capítulo, DE NOVO. Eu juro que estou tentando e eu coloquei na cabeça que eu vou conseguir postar dois capítulos por semana. E eu vou!<em>

_Desculpem por qualquer errinho nesse capítulo, mas a minha beta está bem ocupada nesta semana e eu nào quis nem atrapalhá-la, nem deixar vocês esperando._

_Gostaria de agradecer o número ENORME de reviews no capítulo passado! Estava quase quicando na cadeira quando eu vi quantas foram ao todo: 7!  
>VALEU GENTE! :D<em>

_Quero agradecer à Dushka Vidame, que é leitora nova, à Aninhah8 e à Nina Rickman e Tati Cullen H. Já respondi as suas reviews por PM :)_

_E também à:_

_LEITORAS NOVAS:_

_-Kathy: Sim! Só naquele dia eu percebi que os não usuários não estavam podendo comentar! Mas isso já está arrumado. Obrigado pelos elogios e como você viu nesse capítulo, ela vai aparecer logo :)_

_-Lorena: Obrigado! Espero que acompanhe e curta os próximos capítulos! :D_

_-(Essa é tão anônima, que não colocou nem nome :P): Que bom que está amando! Fico muito feliz :) E com certeza, vou tentar postar mais rápido._

_-Lorena (não sei se é a mesma): Bom, o encontro deles ainda não aconteceu nesse capítulo, mas eles vão se conhecer no próximo :) _


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

**Disclaimer: Os personagens Emmett, Jasper e Alice, presentes neste capítulo, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Demais personagens e enredo pertencem à mim.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO CINCO – ÁGUA COM AÇÚCAR, MUITA ÁGUA COM AÇÚCAR<p>

Para quem assistia àquela cena sem saber o que realmente estava acontecendo, deve ter sido simplesmente hilário ver dois cinquentões se empurrando pelos corredores como dois moleques. Jasper suplicava de todas as formas que podia, mas, no fundo, sabia que não adiantaria nada. Quando Emmett colocava aquele sorriso sacana no rosto, principalmente se era para envergonhar alguém, a ideia não saía com facilidade; e ele estava decidido a colocar Jasper frente a frente com a situação mais desesperadora da sua vida: encarar uma mulher linda, jovem, por quem ele claramente arrastava um bonde e que, no mínimo, o consideraria algum tipo de doente. Em palavras simples, passaria vergonha pura na frente dela e não teria mais chance nem em sonho.

Emmett puxou daqui, empurrou de lá e impressionantemente, conseguiu trazer um amigo que lhe suplicava como se esse o estivesse levando para a cadeira elétrica até a rua, mas ali Jasper estacou.

-Emmett, não dá! Eu não consigo, ok? Não consigo entrar lá! O que é que eu vou dizer, hein? Você está certo, sabia. Eu estou desesperado. Preciso de uma boa noitada e vai se resolver; ela é só a personificação do meu desejo reprimido. Vou num bar mais tarde, pago um drinque para uma mulher bonita, resolvo meus problemas e essa obsessão por ela vai passar, tenho certeza. Agora vamos no _Starbuck's _se você ainda quiser o café, só pelo amor de Deus, eu te suplico, não me faça entrar lá! - pediu Jasper em um estado de dar dó; parecia um condenado sendo arrastado direto para a forca, cadeira elétrica, guilhotina... O que for pior.

-Jasper. Querido cunhadinho. – começou Emmett com uma voz assustadoramente calma enquanto massageava os ombros tensos de pedra de Jasper. Obviamente, o cenário mudou rápido. Ele agarrou o amigo pelos ombros que massageava e o sacudiu vigorosamente algumas vezes; a voz calma e serena também voltou ao usual trovão ensurdecedor. - VÊ SE VIRA HOMEM, porque a gente vai entrar naquele café, fazer o pedido para ela e você não pode parecer essa bichinha que está aqui na minha frente! Homem que é homem tem pegada, sacou? Homem que é homem não pede, muito menos suplica; manda! Então respira fundo e prove que você realmente nasceu com alguma coisa no meio das pernas, porque até eu estou achando que a Vaca te castrou _literalmente._

E assim, Emmett virou Jasper de frente para o café, pousou uma mão em seu ombro e atravessou a rua movimentada com ele. O pobre solteiro suava frio, mas toda vez que tentava resistir, encontrava um armário atrás de si que não o deixava recuar. Enfim, viu-se de frente para a entrada do café. A hesitação mal teve tempo de irradiar por seu corpo e uma mão grande já fazia uma pressão gentil mas firme em suas costas para que prosseguisse. Sem outra escolha, ele tomou um último suspiro e empurrou a porta do café.

O lugar já era lindo visto de fora, mas estar lá dentro era muito reconfortante. Tudo era extremamente aconchegante; da cor das paredes até as mesas, que não tinham um padrão. Mesmo assim, no estado de pré colapso nervoso em que ele se encontrava, nada conseguia fazer com que ele se acalmasse. Mas se estava difícil ficar de pé, ele teve que se apoiar na mão de Emmett quando ele a viu atrás do balcão sorrindo gentilmente para ele; seus joelhos quase não aguentaram.

E meu Deus, como ela era linda. Na verdade, ele já sabia disso; mas ali, tão de perto, tão simples, _tão perfeita._ Ah, que inveja daquele avental cor de chocolate que podia ficar abraçado ao seu corpo pequeno o dia todo sem ser incomodado. Cena de romance nova iorquino era pouco para descrever aquilo. O jazz suave tocava ao fundo; _Don't Know Why_ da Nora Jones, que ele reconheceu de primeira. Tinha que reconhecer pois aquela seria a sua música favorita para o resto da vida.

Percebendo que o amigo estava completamente fora de órbita, Emmett guiou-o devagar até uma mesa e fez com que se sentasse, antes que caísse. Fitava-o com um sorriso vitorioso e feliz vendo a cara de bobo estampada na face de Jasper. Estava totalmente hipnotizado pela garota, quem quer que fosse. Tinha o olhar dos apaixonados; dos _perdidamente _apaixonados. Daqueles para quem não há mais chance, não há outra alternativa. Dos que já não sabem mais nem seus próprios nomes; dos que foram reduzidos a pó se a pessoa amada não lhes corresponder.

Alice secou as mãos no pano de prato e foi até a mesa onde estavam sentados os dois novos clientes. Um parecia atônito como se tivesse levado um raio na cabeça enquanto o outro assistia divertindo-se. Ambos vestiam ternos caros e eram homens de meia idade. Provavelmente, como muitos dos clientes que frequentavam o lugar, eram executivos importantes. Foi até eles já puxando bloquinho e caneta do bolso do avental e os cumprimentou:

-Boa tarde. – disse com um sorriso sincero – Os senhores já sabem o que vão pedir ou querem dar uma olhada em nosso cardápio?

Jasper não tinha mais a capacidade de falar. Muito menos de formular uma resposta em seu cérebro inebriado pela voz, pelo perfume, pela presença dela. Percebendo isso, Emmett se adiantou:

-Um chocolate quente na caneca, com bastante creme para o meu amigo aqui e... – interrompeu-se olhando para o relógio com cara de assustado e se levantando depressa – Oh Jasper, me desculpe! Esqueci que tinha uma reunião! É uma _pena_ mesmo... Prometo que tomamos esse café outro dia, sim?

Os olhos dele quase saltaram das órbitas ao perceber o que ele estava fazendo. Aquela ceninha toda era só uma desculpa para ir embora e abandoná-lo à própria sorte para envergonhar-se na frente da única mulher que importava.

-Emmett, não! Eu-

-Por favor, fique e tome um chocolate quente. Você está pálido; acho que não está muito bem. Se pudesse, eu ficaria mesmo, mas a reunião é _muito _importante. Nos vemos no escritório.

-Por favor, Emmett! Por favor... – ele tentou implorar, mas o cunhado já havia se levantado e saído do local; suspirou e, derrotado, deitou a cabeça na mesa para murmurar para si mesmo – não me deixe aqui sozinho...

Alice observou tudo atentamente e quando o homem de cabelos escuros, Emmett, pelo que havia ouvido, mencionou que o outro parecia doente, parou para observá-lo. Ele suava frio e estava pálido como uma vela. Pensando bem, parecia a ponto de desmaiar ali, deitado com a cabeça sobre os braços na mesa. Resolveu fazer alguma coisa antes que tivesse um senhor desmaiado para atender. Colocou sua mão sobre a dele bem de leve e perguntou:

-O senhor está bem? Quer um copo de água com açúcar antes que eu traga o seu chocolate quente?

Jasper, que de tanto pavor já tinha até esquecido que ela estava bem na sua frente, quase teve um ataque quando sentiu sua pele tocar na dele. Se ele pudesse, tinha cavado um buraco no chão café, se enterrado e nunca mais sairia. Imagine só o mico que não estava pagando na frente dela. Justo na frente dela! _"Pense pelo lado bom, Jazz: pelo jeito ela só acha que você está morrendo, não há suspeitas de que você está apaixo- Ei! Nem é para tanto assim... Que você tem... Uma quedinha, inha, inha, inha por ela... Vamos lá... Nem tudo está perdido...". _Bravamente, levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Ainda não sabia direito como faria para que as palavras saíssem de sua boca, mas resolveu tentar de qualquer jeito:

-E—Eu... Eu... - ele balbuciou igual a uma criança, até que, enfim, desistiu e suspirou – Quero sim.

Ela prontamente se levantou e foi até o balcão lhe preparar um copo com água e açúcar. No estado em que ele estava, faia bem mesmo; precisava se acalmar antes que realmente tivesse um treco no meio do café. Depois de poucos instantes ela já estava de volta; como era um horário calmo e apenas mais alguns estudantes sentavam em uma mesa fazendo um trabalho, ela sentou-se de frente para ele e empurrou o copo para perto de suas mãos. Jasper pegou o copo nas mãos trêmulas e bebeu alguns goles. Tentou respirar um pouco mais devagar e se acalmar e foi se sentindo melhor, mesmo que a proximidade e o olhar preocupado da jovem não ajudasse em nada.

-Está melhor? - ela perguntou.

-Sim, sim, estou... Obrigado. - respondeu ele.

-Tem certeza? Não quer ligar para que alguém venha buscar o senhor? Sua esposa?

-Ah, não... - ele disse enquanto um pequeno sorriso se abria em seus lábios – Estou me divorciando. A última pessoa que eu quero que me encontre é ela.

-Ah! - disse ela, com seu risinho de sinos – Me desculpe... Eu lamento.

-Não lamente. Estou bem melhor assim. - disse ele já sorrindo de leve; era incrivelmente fácil se sentir bem perto dela.

-Quer seu chocolate agora? - perguntou ela sorrindo e se levantando.

-Pode ser. Será que a senhorita poderia trazer o cardápio também? Para eu conhecer o que vocês servem por aqui... - _e para me distrair com alguma coisa e não ficar te encarando._

_ -_Vou trazer. Só um minutinho.

E lá foi ela, andando de um jeito que só ela sabia fazer; meio dançando, meio saltitando. Fez o seu chocolate e caprichou no creme, assim como Emmett havia dito. Pegou um cardápio no balcão e trouxe o seu pedido.

-Se precisar de qualquer coisa, é só me chamar, ok? - disse ela com aquele sorriso feliz que raramente abandonava seu rosto.

Para se entreter um pouco com a música relaxante e o ambiente delicioso, além _da delícia_ que atendia os clientes, ficou folheando o cardápio cheio de fotografias das várias guloseimas que eram servidas. Uma em especial lhe chamou a atenção: torta de cerejas. Era muito parecida com a torta que sua mãe fazia quando ele era criança; a torta que ele implorava para comer quente de tanta vontade. Mas Esme nunca deixava: "_Vai te deixar com dor de barriga, amorzinho. Espere mais um pouco." _As memórias fizeram seu sorriso abrir-se mais.

Já tinha terminado a xícara e comido todo o restante do creme com a colher. Decidiu então deixar uma nota de 50 dólares presa embaixo do pires e foi saindo; não lhe faria falta mesmo e ela poderia ficar com a gorjeta. Ao chegar na porta, porém não conseguiu conter a curiosidade:

-Moça, como é seu nome? - perguntou enquanto suas bochechas passavam de uma cor pálido para um rosado vívido.

Ela sorriu gentilmente e respondeu:

-Alice, e o do senhor?

Ele se surpreendeu. Não esperava que ela fosse lhe dar seu primeiro nome assim de cara. Estava acostumado a tratar todos pelo sobrenome.

-Jasper, Jasper Hale. Vocês servem aquela torta de cereja todos os dias?

-Nem todos. Ronnie as faz fresquinhas todas as quintas. Volte amanhã para experimentar. Garanto que não vai se arrepender. - disse ela sorrindo.

-Eu... Eu volto sim. Tchau Alice. - respondeu ele.

-Até amanhã então, Dr. Jasper. - ela disse com um aceno e um sorriso encantador.

-Até amanhã. - respondeu ele saindo e também sorrindo.

E pela primeira vez desde os tempos de infância quando seu pai lhe dizia "_Vou te levar para pescar amanhã.", _Jasper olhou para o céu e fez um pedido silencioso: _Chegue logo, Amanhã._

* * *

><p><em>Lá vamos nós com as minhas desculpas de sempre...<em>

_Gente, foi mal mesmo. Quase uma semana de atraso. Eu sou um idiota mesmo. Mas tem explicação: _

_Como vocês bem sabem, minha beta é minha namorada e a gente foi numa festa com os amigos dela de faculdade na sexta da semana passada. Agora, não é minha culpa que eu era o ÚNICO homem naquela rodinha, cheia de amigas solteiras dela. Acabei tendo que dançar com todas e umas eram mais... "soltinhas" do que outras. Resultado: a Ana entendeu que a ideia de dançar funk (que eu odeio, por sinal) com elas foi minha, e a coisa ficou feia por aqui... Para completar o caos, eu cheguei em casa às 3 da madrugada e tinha que estar às 7 no escritório (eu sei, era sábado, nem me fale...). Eu estava um caco. Passei o fim de semana levantando da cama pra deitar no sofá. Como eu já postei um capítulo sem beta, e pra não agravar a nossa briga, eu fiquei esperando a gente fazer as pazes pra daí ela betar esse capítulo e eu postar. E foi isso._

_De qualquer forma, pra não ficar iludindo vocês, até porque eu estou com um super projeto para entregar no fim de novembro então vou estar afogado em trabalho, vou estipular um capítulo por semana. Na verdade tem sido isso mesmo e caso eu consiga escrever mais que um, eu posto uns extras pelo caminho._

_Então, vamos para a parte boa! :D  
>A Alicinha finalmente apareceu! Sinceramente, adorei esse capítulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado também.<em>

_SUPER SUPER SUPER OBRIGADO POR TODAS AS REVIEWS MARAVILHOSAS!_

_Começando pelas revies assinadas que eu vou responder logo depois que eu terminar aqui por PM:_

_-Aninhah8 e  
>-Nina Rickman e Tati Cullen H <em>

_E também as reviews sem login:_

_-Kathy: Eu gosto muito do personagem do Jasper e quanto a Alice, aí está :) Bella e Edward vão entrar na história, mas apenas como personagens secundários, então não espere muitas aparições deles :/  
><em>_-Lorena: Hahahahah Eu também adoro o Emmett. É o persagem que eu mais gosto de escrever; me divirto muito com ele. Ah, sim. Desculpe a demora e que bom saber que você está gostando tanto assim da fic :)  
><em>_-Vitoria (Leitora nova! Eeeeee!): Vitoria, entendo você perfeitamente. Eu também já desisti de ler fanfics que tinham muito potencial porque eram mal escritas. Eu sou da opinião de que não é porque é fanfic que a pessoa pode avacalhar com o jeito que escreve, inclusive em outras línguas. Mas o nosso Português é uma língua tão rica, tão cheia de possibilidades (o que faz com que ela também seja uma das mais difíceis do mundo) que simplesmente não dá para jogar tudo isso no lixo e fazer uma história gramaticalmente nojenta. HAHAHAH Acho que todo mundo fica surpreso quando descobre. Mas que fique claro que eu não sou daqueles fãs desesperados que já está comprando o ingresso para Amanhecer com antecedência e que vai acampar em um shopping durante três dias só pra assistir o filme na pré estreia xD Sou bem susse, só achei esse casal bem interessante. Minha namorada não quis fazer as vozinhas pra mim, então eu resolvi ler mesmo :P Obrigado por todos os elogios e eu tento mesmo manter a história num molde mais realista; também não gosto de história melada. Beijos e obrigado pela review maravilhosa!_

_Bom, gente do meu coração, o de sempre, né? Deixem uma review bem bonitinha pra eu ler e ficar feliz :D_

_"Médicos americanos que estão fazendo uma pesquisa na Universidade de Ohio conseguiram provar que o botãozinho "Review This Chapter" é especialmente bom para a cura de várias doenças, inclusive as de coração, pulmão, fígado, baço, estômago, rins, entre muitos outros. Os próximos testes serão no campo da cura do câncer. Contribua para a pesquisa apertando no botãozinho e sendo mais uma cobaia de sucesso."_

_To ficando criativo pra pedir reviews, né? :D_


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

**Disclaimer: Os personagens Emmett, Jasper e Alice pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. O enredo pertence à mim.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 6 – PARANOIA<p>

Graças a Deus e a quem inventou os semáforos, porque no estado em que se encontrava, não fosse a benção daquela luzinha vermelha, Jasper teria sido atropelado ao tentar atravessa a rua. O sorriso bobo estava congelado em seus lábios, seus músculos estavam todos relaxados demais para fazer mais do que movimentos simples (a coisa mais complexa que conseguiu fazer foi apertar o botão do elevador, e não foi muito fácil...), o coração sedentário bateu naquela meia hora mais do que havia batido nos últimos 25 anos.

Por fim, e nem ele sabia como havia conseguido, Jasper voltou ao seu escritório e lá estava Emmett, esperando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Nossa cunhadinho, está tudo bem? Parece que te drogaram até o limite de uma overdose e depois te jogaram numa betoneira. - ele riu, divertindo-se com a expressão de perdido do coitado.

Nesse momento, Jasper parecia ter acordado do transe em que se encontrava.

-Emmett, seu filho da mãe! - Disse ele entredentes – Se eu fosse mais novo e esta atitude fosse aceitável, eu quebrava a sua cara, entendeu?

Emmett caiu na gargalhada.

-Esta bem, vou fingir que acredito, cunhadinho. -Desafiou ele sorrindo – Mas falando do que interessa, você não me falou que era a fim de pedofilia... - Disse ele com um sorriso torto.

-E não sou! Não fale um absurdo desses! - Repreendeu Jasper prontamente.

-Fala sério, Jasper! Se ela tiver a idade da Claire é muito! Você está louco por uma mulher que tem idade para ser sua filha!

-Não estou! Não posso mais achar uma mulher bonita, atraente? Eu ainda sou homem, Emmett! Não venha me dizer que nunca parou para olhar alguma das amigas da Claire com um olhar que não foi de pai!

-Claro que eu já olhei! Mas eu nem cogitei sair e paquerar as meninas que tomam banho na minha piscina e me chamam de tio!

-Foi você que me forçou a ir! Eu nem queria! - Gritou Jasper de volta , já vermelho de raiva.

-Ah sim, você queria! Só não teve bago o suficiente para decidir sozinho! Mas quer saber? Não interessa! Eu não tenho preconceito com isso. Agora, se essa é a mulher que você escolheu, pode ir preparando o seu estômago, porque nem todas as pessoas vão aceitar isso tão bem quanto eu.

-Não... Não vai chegar nesse ponto... Não se preocupe... - Murmurou Jasper, engolindo a verdade dura a seco.

-Você que se cuide. - Disse Emmett calmamente com uma mão no ombro do amigo – Porque nos cinco minutos que você ficou olhando para ela, eu vi ela derrubar completamente todas as barreiras que você tinha.

Emmett voltou ao seu trabalho deixando um Jasper pensativo em seu escritório. Era algo a considerar. Ele mesmo era bem quadrado em relação a muitas coisas. Se fosse um amigo, ele aceitaria um relacionamento com uma mulher tão mais nova? Não tinha usado o mesmo julgamento quando pegou Gabriela com o garoto em sua casa?

Mas não. Não era amor, não podia ser. Mal tinha visto a garota, não era possível se apaixonar por alguém assim, era? Não, não era. Ele deu 25 anos para o amor florescer e ele nem nasceu em seu casamento. Não tinha lógica, não fazia o menor sentido. A única lógica aqui era carência. Estava física e emocionalmente carente de qualquer atenção, viu uma moça atraente e direcionou era carência para ela. Isso. Essa era uma explicação plausível. _Vai passar, _ele se dizia, _não é nada. _Com esse pensamento em mente, focou no trabalho pelo resto da tarde.

* * *

><p><em>Ele abriu a porta da casa e foi envolto no cheiro doce e maravilhoso de torta de cereja. Um sorriso largo e feliz se abriu em seu rosto ao olhar em volta e ver a casa da sua infância. O piano e os vasos cheios de flores, sem uma murcha sequer. Os móveis, as cortinas, os tapetes, tudo era coberto pela gostosa luz amarela do pôr-do-sol.<em>

_ -Amor, é você? - Perguntava a vozinha de sinos._

_ "Amor"? Como assim? Ele estava divorciando, não tinha ninguém para chamar de amor. E a casa? A reforma já estava pronta? Era tudo tão confuso e ele se sentia tão perdido..._

_ -Jazz, vem cá, querido. Fiz torta para você._

_ Decidiu seguir a voz e lá estava ela: um lindo vestido floral vestia seu corpo pequeno e era coberto por um avental creme, que, por sua vez, combinava com os saltos comportados que ela usava. A cozinha também tinha a mesma luz aconchegante, o cheiro doce, nenhum lugar parecia melhor no mundo. Ela se virou para ele com um sorriso lindo e caminhou para ele._

_ -Oi, amor. Tudo bem? - Perguntou ela sorrindo, enquanto segurou seu rosto entre as duas mãos e lhe beijou – Como foi seu dia?_

_ -Foi bem... Está bem agora... - Ele respondeu ainda confuso, mas incapaz de resistir ao carinho nos olhos dela._

_ -Que bom, querido. - Ela disse com um risinho, acariciando os cabelos dele com amor. - Vem, senta aqui. - Ela guiou-o até a mesa da cozinha e passou as mãos de leve por seus ombros quando ele sentou. - Você quer torta?_

_ Ele não conseguia responder, só conseguia admirá-la. E, de repente, as coisas começaram a ficar muito, muito claras. Claras demais. O sol não estava se pondo? Devia ficar mais escuro, não mais claro... Que coisa esquisita... Parecia até aqueles sonhos idiotas que a gente tem às vezes... Ei, espera..._

Jasper abriu os olhos e encarou o teto de seu quarto escuro.

-Não... - Murmurou ele tristemente. - Droga, estava tão bom! - Completou esmurrando o colchão vazio ao seu lado.

Aquela droga daquele sentimento de solidão e frio acordou com tudo. Se sentia tão sozinho e... indesejado? Não queria se sentir assim. Merecia uma companheira. Até Hitler morreu acompanhado, como é que ele podia ficar sozinho? Não podia, não ficaria e já tinha escolhido a mulher certa. Ela valia mais do que ele possivelmente teria que peitar para que tudo desse certo.

Ele sorriu com a determinação que se implantou nele e voltou a dormir. "_Quem sabe o sonho volta..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Meu Deus... Esses juros são altos demais... Não acredito que esses alemães queriam passar a perna em mim tão descaradamente... Não sabem com quem estão lidando mesmo... Será que já são quatro horas? Mais cedo que isso não é um horário aceitável para se tomar café da tarde, é? Não vou olhar no relógio.. Acabei de olhar... Vamos, de volta ao trabalho. Quem sabe dá para negociar essas taxas de juros, 1,87% ao ano é muito mais do que aceitável nesse caso... Ai, não aguento! Como assim? Ainda são só duas e meia? Mas eu já estou trabalhando há tanto tempo... Relógio não mente, fazer o que... Vou virar esse negócio, senão não vai sair nada de produtivo dessa análise."<em>

E assim foi a tarde inteira. Trabalho inútil, espiadas no relógio e frustração num ciclo contínuo, até que, aparentemente, séculos depois, o relógio mostrou quatro horas. Como uma criança só esperando o sinal do recreio bater, Jasper levantou correndo e desceu feliz para mais um chocolate quente, uma torta de cerejas e agradáveis 30 minutos na presença de sua musa.

Só que não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Obviamente, ele já entrou procurando Alice no ambiente e... nada. Ele chegou a estacar na porta por alguns instantes, só olhando em volta, mas então resolveu sentar-se.

"_É um sinal. Só pode ser um sinal. Não era para ser... Ai... Aposto que ela só falou para eu voltar hoje porque é o dia de folga dela, para deixar uma mensagem clara para o velho tarado: 'Não quero saber de você.' Óbvio Jasper, óbvio. Pelo menos, ela foi educada. Não precisou se agarrar num garotão para me dar o recado..."_

Mas que doeu, doeu. Aquela faisquinha de esperança recebeu um balde de água fria e pelo jeito, não ía mais acender. Nunca mais. Engoliu seco o desapontamento e levantou a mão para chama a garçonete que estava trabalhando.

-Olá. Eu gostaria de um chocolate quente na caneca com creme e um pedaço de torta de cereja, por gentileza.

-Sim, senhor. Estará aqui em um minuto. - Disse a senhora, que devia ter por volta de 35 ou 40 anos.

Ela era mais alta e mais gordinha que sua Alice, seus cabelos eram castanhos, mas tinham um toque ruivo. Não era o seu tipo, mas sim, era uma mulher bonita. Enquanto ela lhe servia, ele tomava coragem para fazer a pergunta que não lhe dava sossego desde que entrara no café:

-Senhora... Aquela moça que estava servindo aqui ontem... É seu dia de folga?

-Alice? - Perguntou ela com um sorriso ainda maior.

-Sim, Alice.

-Não, não. Ela veio trabalhar mas depois saiu. Acho que foi ao hospital. - Explicou como se não fosse nada.

_"Meu Deus, hospital? O que será que aconteceu com ela? Será que se sentiu mal? Deve ser grave, hospital é sempre grave. Será que ela tem alguma doença? Espero que não seja grave... Mas e se for? Grave, grave e raro! Um câncer? Deus não, câncer não! Câncer mata! Ela não ía aparecer na minha vida só para morrer na minha frente, não é? Seria maldade, crueldade do destino, pôr o doce na minha boca só para arrancar depois e me ver chorar. Calma, respira... Não deve ser nada, mas não pergunte! Se você ficar perguntando sobre a vida de uma jovem que conheceu ontem e ela ficar sabendo, daí sim é que ela vai pensar que você é algum tipo de maníaco sexual juntando informações antes de atacar. Não, não queremos que ela pense isso. Desconverse e vá embora. De preferência, esqueça ela também (se for possível)."_

-Oh... Foi ela que me pediu para que voltasse hoje e provasse essa torta. Minha mãe fazia uma parecida quando eu era criança. - Desconversou e depois colocou um pedaço da torta na boca. - Hmm... É muito boa por sinal.

-Obrigada – Disse ela sorrindo e então estendeu a mão para ele – Eu sou Ronnie, a dona do café. Sou eu que as faço.

-Meus parabéns. - Respondeu ele sorrindo enquanto apertava a mão que lhe era oferecida gentilmente.

-Desculpe, gostaria de conversar mais, mas sem a Alice para ajudar, tenho que atender as outras mesas.

-Não se preocupe, vou terminar rapidamente e vou voltar ao meu trabalho também. - Já que o motivo da visita não estava, não tinha por quê se enrolar.

-Oh, tudo bem. Nos vemos então, senhor...

-Hale, Jasper Hale. - Apresentou-se sorrindo. - Vou deixar o dinheiro sobre a mesa.

-Sim, obrigada. Dez dólares paga tudo.

-Obrigado, Ronnie. Até logo.

-Até.

* * *

><p>O trabalho foi um lixo, nada produtivo, então, quando deu seu horário, Jasper foi para casa. Não conseguia tirar a cabeça da história do hospital e as teorias ficavam cada vez mais surreais enquanto tomava banho e jantava. A gota da água mesmo foi assistir uma hora de <em>House<em> com isso na cabeça.

_"Pode mesmo ser algo grave e raro! E se nenhum médico descobrir o que ela tem? Não existem muitos Houses no mundo... E esses médicos de hoje em dia estão cada vez piores. Será que ela tem plano de saúde? Nada pior que um médico da rede pública... Se ela não tiver, eu vou ter que fazer alguma coisa... Vou mandar o Emmett fuçar todos os hospitais de Nova York para ver onde ela faz o tratamento e vou fazer uma doação pagando todo o tratamento. Mas daí ela vai achar que eu sou um maluco obcecado por ela, um tarado maníaco! Bom... A doação pode ser anônima... Pelo menos eu sei que nunca é lúpus..."_

Enquanto House dava uma boa olhada no bumbum de Cuddy na TV, o celular de Jasper tocou ao lado dele no sofá. Imediatamente, ele baixou o volume e atendeu:

-Alô, tio Jazz? - Perguntou a voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

-Claire? Tudo bem, meu anjo? - Sorriu o tio.

-Tudo. Quer dizer... Mais ou menos...

-Como assim, querida? Você está bem? Não está machucada, está? - Perguntou preocupado.

-Não, estou bem, tio, relaxa. É só que... Bom, meu carro estragou, está tarde e eu estou na faculdade ainda.

-Por que você não ligou para o seu pai? - Ele estava intrigado. Não que se importasse, mas os filhos sempre ligam para os pais primeiro, não é?

-É que... O papai deu a entender que ele ía preparar uma noite especial hoje para a mamãe... O que basicamente quer dizer que os dois estão em algum motel de luxo por aí e, sabe, ele avisou bem para eu não interromper, então... - Ela explicou a.. constrangedora situação.

-Hmmm... Nossa... - Ele ficou sem saber o que dizer.

-É, eu sei... É bem esquisito e incomoda falar disso, mas você sabe como é o papai, então...

-Não, tudo bem. E você vai dormir sozinha em casa? - Perguntou ele tentando mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível.

-É, esse era o plano.

-Mas de jeito nenhum! Eu não vou deixar você sozinha lá. E se acontecer alguma coisa? - Questionou preocupado. - Eu te pego na faculdade em 15 minutos, nós passamos na sua casa, você pega uma muda de roupa e vêm dormir na casa do tio, igual quando você era criança. - Propôs ele alegremente.

-Pode ser, tio. - Respondeu ela sorrindo. - Eu tenho mesmo um medinho de dormir sozinha.

-Pega suas coisas e tranca bem o carro. Daí me espera na porta da faculdade, eu já chego. - Enquanto falava, já foi procurando as chaves do carro para sair.

-Beleza tio, até mais.

-Até, querida.

* * *

><p>Jasper foi até a faculdade da sobrinha e estacionou na porta. Avistou-a conversando com algumas amigas e resolveu descer para buscá-la. Fechou o carro e foi ao encontro das meninas.<p>

-Oi, Claire. - Cumprimentou ele sorrindo.

-Ah! Oi, tio. - Ela se virou sorrindo para abraçá-lo. - Não vi que você já tinha chegado. Não precisava descer, era só ter buzinado.

-Não, imagine. Me deixe andar enquanto ainda não preciso de bengalas ou aqueles andadores patéticos de asilo. Não me faça parecer mais velho, Claire. Eu já devo parecer tiozão o suficiente no meio desse monte de gente jovem e bonita. - Disse ele sorrindo enquanto ouvia os risinhos das meninas.

E ao lançar um olhar displicente ao redor, ele a viu segurando vários livros grandes e, provavelmente, muito pesados. Sua fadinha estava bem! Parecia muito bem, pelo menos. Tocou o braço de Claire gentilmente para chamar sua atenção:

-Converse mais um pouco com as suas amigas. Eu já volto, tudo bem?

-Vai aonde, tio? - Veio a pergunta curiosa.

-Vi alguém que eu conheço.

Deixou a sobrinha em sua animada conversa sobre nada importante e foi até a linda jovem. Respirou fundo umas cinco vezes, pensou nas praias caribenhas e no céu azul, qualquer coisa daqueles cursos idiotas de como manter a calma. Não ajudou muito. Já estava quase dando para trás, quase voltando à sua posição original, mas aí sim lembrou de uma tática útil: a voz da consciência, ou de Emmett, veio retumbando em sua mente.

"_Mas é uma bichinha mesmo... Meu caralho, Jasper! Ela está bem ali e você vai desistir AGORA? Eu não acredito. Não aprendeu nada comigo até agora? Pegada, lembra? Tenha um pouco de coragem, homem! Já andou até aqui e- Ah, tenha paciência! Nada menos "coisa de macho" do que essas técnicas de relaxamento... Largue dessas drogas dessas praias e foque na presa, tigrão. Vai, força. Só mais dois passinhos. Isso. Agora fala. É, bem essa coisa mesmo que você faz com a boca. Mais ou menos... Está quase. GOOOOLLLLLLLL!"_

-Alice? É você? - Perguntou para puxar assunto; reconheceria aquele rostinho com precisão mesmo de muito longe.

-Doutor Jasper? - Ela o olhou surpresa – Que surpresa ver o senhor por aqui. - Disse-lhe sorrindo.

-Vim só buscar a moça. - Esclareceu apontando para Claire.

-Sua filha? - Perguntou Alice ao notar a semelhança entre os dois.

-Quem dera. Só sobrinha. - Respondeu sorrindo amavelmente para a menina. - Mas não me impede de amá-la como tal.

-Que bonito. - Ela sorriu. - O amor que o senhor tem por ela.

-Pois é. Eu voltei ao café hoje. Para provar a torta.

-E gostou?

-Sim, é excelente. Mas ouviu que você foi ao hospital. Está tudo bem? - Aquela era a chance de saciar sua curiosidade e preocupação.

-Ah, claro! - Ela sorriu abertamente. - Minha amiga não se sentiu bem, queria que eu dirigisse.

O alívio foi de lavar a alma. Ela estava bem. Nada de câncer, nada de lúpus, nada de tratamento, nade _House_, nada de nada! Não podia receber notícia melhor.

-Oh! - Não conteve o suspiro de alegria. - Que bom. Me preocupei por um momento. Nos vemos amanhã? No café?

-Sim, senhor. Estarei lá. - Aquele sorriso nunca tirava férias?

-Então, até amanhã, Alice.

-Até, doutor Jasper.

E assim se despediram, cada um tomando seu rumo. Jasper voltou a Claire, que se despediu das amigas e foi dormir na casa do tio. Antes de deitar-se, Jasper foi checar se a sobrinha estava bem e bateu de leve na porta do quarto.

-Entra, tio. - Claire respondeu de dentro.

Jasper entrou e encontrou-a já deitada, o abajur era a única coisa que iluminava o quarto que era só dela na casa do tio. Ele sorriu ao sentar-se ao lado dela na beirada da cama.

-Quer ouvir uma história?

Ela riu com a brincadeira doce do tio, mas então se conteve a apenas um sorriso.

-Só se tiver alguma coisa a ver com a sua conversa com aquela garota. - Ela sorriu ao ver que o tinha pego desprevenido. Perguntou em tom mais leve enquanto pegava na mão do homem. - É ela, não é, tio? A mulher que anda mexendo com a sua cabeça?

Ele não sabia o que responder. Na verdade, era uma pergunta praticamente retórica. Nos olhos da sobrinha ele via que ela já sabia a resposta.

-É estranho demais? - Ele perguntou incerto.

-Só se você achar que ver os olhos de um cara brilhando fascinados como se ele estivesse olhando para aquelas estátuas gregas lindas pela primeira vez estranho. Porque é assim que você olha para ela.

Ele sorriu e beijou a testa da sobrinha.

-Obrigado, menininha. Mas não conte para ninguém, ok? Nem para ela. Agora durma com os anjinhos e tente não fazer xixi na cama. - Brincou.

-Boa noite, tio. - Ela disse sorrindo enquanto fechava os olhos.

Ele fechou a porta e foi se deitar. E dormiu muito bem naquela noite.

* * *

><p><em>Bom gente, nem adianta pedir desculpas, né? Um mês e meio de atraso é... bastantão, como diria o meu eu de cinco anos. MAS a boa notícia é que agora estou de férias e vou tentar postar o máximo possível. Eu mal terminei esse capítulo e minha beta já estava "Quando você vai começar o próximo?". É... Vou começar hoje a noite ou amanhã cedo :D<em>

_Então vou deixar as desculpas breves e responder às váááárias reviews além de agradecer a todos os que deixaram reviews e colocaram a história nos seus alertas e favoritos._

**Respostas às reviews com login serão feitas por PM. Agradecimentos:**

Yuki S. Cullen

Babi Le Fey

Aninhah8

Nina Rickman e Tati Cullen H

Mrs. Mandy Black

Bru Moraes

MahRathbone

**Respostas às reviews sem login:**

-Vitoria: Eu também ri muito imaginando isso acontecendo. E concordo com você em relação à Alice. Pequenininha daquele jeito, não ía conseguir catar um homem desmaiado do chão :D. Eu vi no jornal que a pré foi coisa de louco. Não passei nem perto daquele cinema. Só fui umas duas ou três semanas depois com a minha namorada. Ela também estava bem ocupadinha, então eu tive que esperar pra ir com ela :). HAHAH Não... Era uma festa à fantasia, tocou de tudo. Mas as solteiras são espertas, deixaram pra dançar funk e o sertanejo comigo (bem, mas BEM coladinho) xD. Beijos!

-bells galvo: Muito obrigado! Vou postar mais seguidinho agora nas férias, mas posso garantir que vai ser uma história muito bonita :)

-Lorena: Eu não posso dizer o mesmo xD, mas acho que muitas mulheres querem mesmo. :)

**Também quero agradecer às minhas duas betas:**

Minha namorada, que em suas próprias palavras é " linda e princess e linda e princess", Aninha :)

E minha melhor amiga e beta pirata, Alemaluka :P

**Muito obrigado por todas as reviews no último capítulo. Por favor, deixe a sua opinião nesse também :)**


End file.
